Akhir Yang Bahagia
by Namikaze Pakong
Summary: Berawal dari kesedihan dan penderitaan namun di akhiri dengan kebahagiaan.


maafkan saya ya reader,bukannya bikin chap 2 fic shinobi vs titan malah bikin fic ini :D

karena saya masih amatir jadi saya minta saran dan kritik yang membangun oke :D

**Akhir Yang Bahagia**

Author : Namikaze Pakong

pairing : Nothing

rate : T

genre : saya tidak tau ini masuk kategori apa ?

Disclamer : Naruto milik masashi tapi kalau masashi mati jadi milik saya *dilempar bom*

summary : berawal dari kesepian dan penderitaan namun di akhiri oleh kisah manis berupa kebahagian .

setelah berhasil mengalahkan pain,naruto kini naruto di anggap sebagai pahlawan oleh beberapa penduduk desa.

namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama,karena danzo menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh naruto.

*Rumah Sakit Konoha*

tap...tap...tap beberapa orang bertopeng anbu sedang menuju ke arah kamar tempat uzumaki naruto dengan niat jahat.

"clek" pintu terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa anbu NE dengan hawa membunuh dan mengeluarkan kunai.

"hiyat clepp" seorang anbu berhasil menusukkan kunai tepat di perut naruto yang sedang berbaring.

anbu tersebut menyeringai menyangka bahwa dia telah berhasil membunuh si jinchuriki tersebut,namun ternyata dugaannya salah karena tiba-tiba tubuh naruto mulai mengeluarkan cakra merah dan perlahan tubuhnya mengluarkan ekor 1 dan seterusnya hingga berhenti di ekor 6.

tubuhnya pun sekarang sudah seperti kyuubi versi manusia,beberapa anbu ne langsung berada di posisi siaga dan "Clakk" semua anbu NE terpental

dan mati seketika .

*Ruang Hokage*

"Lapor Hokage-sama,uzumaki naruto mengamuk di rumah sakit dan membunuh 5 orang anbu NE", ujar anbu sambil menunduk hormat.

"APA ?". sambil menggebrak meja .

"cepat suruh yamato dan kakashi ke tempat kejadian", ujar tsunade sambil berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

*Normal POV*

"cepat bentuk segel jutsu 4 mata angin {author :sebut seperti itu ya *Reader Mengangguk*} " ujar sang hokage .

"Utara,Timur,Selatan,Barat", selesai mengucapkan mantar segel yamato langsung melesat ke arah naruto dan menempelkan kalung peninggalan hokage pertama ke tubuh naruto .

perlahan-lahan tubuh naruto kembali ke bentuk semula dan cakra merah yang awalnya menyelimutinya pun menghilang.

"cepat bawa naruto ke ruang UGD", ujar sang hokage setelah tubuh naruto kembali ke bentuk semula .

"apa yang terjadi padamu naruto", gumam sang hokage .

*Naruto POV*

"engg,dimana ini ?" ujarku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling namun nihil tempat ini sangat gelap.

"kau sekarang berada di penjara bawah tanah", ujar sosok tersebut.

"siapa kau dan kenapa aku berada disini ?" ucap naruto yang masih bingung kenapa dia di penjara bawah tanah dengan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"itu karena kau mengamuk dan berubah menjadi ekor 6 sehingga membunuh 5 orang anbu", ucap sosok itu memberi jeda.

"dan alasanmu disini untuk menantikan eksekusi hukuman mati besok", ucap sosok itu dingin sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"DEGH" naruto syok mendengar bahwa dia akan di hukum mati.

*Tempat Eksekusi*

"huh kenapa nona tsunade menyuruh kita semua berkumpul di aulu sih ?" ucap sosok wanita berambut pirang.

"aku juga tidak tau ino-pig", ucap wanita di sampingnya bernama sakura.

"kira-kira kenapa kita di suruh berkumpul di aula ya,shino ?" ujar kiba

"entahlah", ujar shino cuek.

"menurutmu kenapa hinata ?" tanya kiba kepada sang pewaris hyuuga tersebut .

"aku juga tidak tahu kiba-kun", ujar hinata.

"tapi yang jelas perasaanku tidak enak", lanjut hinata dalam hati.

setelah semua telah berkumpul di di aula hokage .

seseorang pun naik ke atas podium .

"kami memanggil kalian semua kesini,karena hari ini akan di adakan eksekusi mati", ucap orang itu.

"..." semua orang terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata orang tersebut.

"kami akan mengeksekusi pria itu", ucap sosok itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berjalan ke arah podium dengan dijaga ketat oleh anbu.

"aku membebaskanmu naruto", ucap tsunade dalam hati.

"siapa dia", teriak beberapa orang penasaran dengan wajah orang yang akan di eksekusi.

"buka penutup wajahnya",

penutup wajahnya pun di buka

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI! KENAPA KALIAN INGIN MENGEKSEKUSI NARUTO ! ucap sakura emosi karena sahabat dan rekan satu teamnya ingin di eksekusi mati.

"BENAR APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI ! ucap rookie 12 dan para penduduk desa kesal karena sahabat dan pahlawan mereka yang baru saja menyelamatkan desa malah di eksekusi.

"semua mohon tenang", ucap salah satu tetua setelah melihat keadaan mulai tak kondusif.

"..."

"..."

"kami mengeksekusi uzumaki naruto karena dia telah membunuh 5 orang anbu", ujar sang tetua.

"Anbu NE", ujar tsunade sinis dan mencurigai ada yang aneh dari kejadian ini,

"persetan dengan eksekusi ini ! kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mengeksekusi naruto!". ujar semua rookie 12 di ikuti anggukan seluruh penduduk desa.

"semua rookie 12 mulai emosi dan ingin naik ke arah podium tempat eksekusi"

"tap ... tap ... tap" tiba-tiba sang hokage sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"kenapa hokage-sama mengalangi jalan kami ?" ucap kiba yang masih emosi namun di redam karena berhadapan dengan hokage.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kalian memperkeruh suasana", ujar tsunade tenang.

"hiks kenapa tsunade-taichou tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan ini semua hiks". ujar sakura menangis dan langsung dipeluk tsunade.

"tenanglah,aku tidak akan membiarkan naruto di eksekusi", ujar tsunade seraya menenangkan muridnya tersebut.

"hiks janji hiks tidak akan membiarkan hiks naruto di eksekusi hiks ?" ucap sakura meminta kepastian dari sang hokage.

"iya aku janji", ujar sang hokage .

"hinata,ino dan tenten yang tadi juga ikut menangis pun mulai berhenti menangis setelah mendengar janji sang hokage.

setelah melepaskan sakura dari pelukannya tsunade langsung melompat ke atas podium.

"hiks kalian semua", ujar naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terharu melihat teman-temannya dan penduduk desa berusaha membelanya agar tidak di hukum mati

"sebelum kalian memulai eksekusi ini,aku ingin memberi sebuah fakta mengenai yondaime hokage yang belum kalian ketahui " ujar tsunade .

"apa maksudmu tsunade ?" ucap homura salah satu tetua desa.

"kau dengarkan saja dan jangan berisik!" ujar tsunade kesal terhadap nenek sihir itu.

"yang mengetahui tentang hal ini hanya hokage ke 3,kakashi,jiraiya dan aku" ujar tsunade .

"fakta apa itu hokage-sama ?" tanya shikamaru yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini .

"fakta mengenai anak dari sang yondaime hokage!" ucap tsunade lantang agar semua bisa mendengarnya.

semua langsung terdiam dan mulai menduga-duga tentang siapa anak sang yondaime hokage begitupun dengan rookie 12 dan para tetua.

"anak dari yondaime hokage dan uzumaki kushina adalah namikaze uzumaki naruto" ucap sang hokage tersenyum ke arah naruto.

semua penduduk desa,rookie 12 dan para tetua pun shock mendengar berita tersebut .

"apa ? itu tidak mungkin! anak mereka sudah mati 16 tahun yang lalu ! ucap tetua desa belum percaya sepenuhnya berita dari tsunade.

"heh kalau anaknya sudah mati berarti kita sekarangpun juga sudah mati bodoh !" ucap tsunade memberi jeda.

"karena yondaime menyelamatkan kita dengan menyegel kyuubi kepada anaknya ! ucap tsunade berteriak lantang.

"yondaime dan istrinya menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh anaknya agar kelak anaknya bisa di anggap sebagai pahlawan desa ! ucap tsunade suaranya mulai parau.

"tapi ... tapi kalian malah menganggap anaknya sebagai sampah yang harus di musnahkan !" ucap tsunade menghela nafas untuk memberi jeda.

"kalian membuat naruto menderita dengan menghina,menbenci,menyakitinya dan bahkan kalian melarang para anak kalian bermain dengannya ! ucap sang hokage menangis karena tak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

"begitukah cara kalian memperlakukan anak dari seorang pahlawan desa dan pahlawan desa itu sendiri ! suarnya mulai terdengar lirih.

"huwaaaa aku"

"huwaaaa maafkan kami"

semua yang ada disitu menangis sejadi-jadinya dengan berbagai perasaan malu,menyesal dan terharu semuanya menjadi satu.

"sedangkan naruto yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkanpun ikut menangis terharu"

"hiks kalian semua hiks jangan menangis hiks" ujar naruto.

"greeb" sakura pun langsung loncat ke arah podium dan langsung memeluk naruto.

"bodoh kau menyuruh kami tidak menangis tapi kamu sendiri menangis", ujar sakura sambil tertawa kecil namun masih mengeluarkan airmata tapi kini airmata bahagia.

"dengan ini kami menyatakan bahwa eksekusi ini dibatalkan dan namikaze uzumaki naruto mulai hari ini kami nobatkan sebagai pahlawan desa konoha", ucap para tetua .

"semua rookie 12 dan para penduduk desa pun bersorak bahagia"

*sejak saat itu akhirnya semua orang di desa mulai mengakui keberadaan namikaze uzumaki naruto*

TAMAT

bagaimana fic nya baguskah ? atau jelekkah ?

hmm fic ini mungkin masih banyak kekurangan seperti typo atau apalah itu namanya .

jadi mohon di maklumi .

untuk fic shinobi vs titan ayo donk pilih pairingnya lewat review :D

tanggal 6 juni nanti batas terakhir untuk voting pair ya :D


End file.
